1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking tower or a parking apparatus, and more particularly to a parking tower with which the vehicles can be parked effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,559 to Tsay, entitled "ELEVATOR TYPE PARKING LOT", filed Oct. 30, 1989. The parking lot includes a sliding conveyer which is extendible upwards and downwards for parking the vehicles in a rack of at least two layers. The configuration of the elevator is complicated such that the vehicles can not be parked effectively.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel parking tower.